the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Book
Jack keeps careful notes and notation about his rotes in the Black Book he keeps under lock and key in his room. Entropy Viper Strike, Entropy 1: Coincidental. Taught by Romana. The strike nails a vital point or nerve cluster in the target, causing an additional lvl of damage per success. Sound of Truth: Entropy 1, Coincidental: Jack is able to instantly know when someone is lying or withholding information. Sense Destiny, Entropy 1: By quietly examining an individual, Jack is able to see the threads of fate regarding that individual. The more successes he rolls, the more information he gleans. One success might show if the target has the Destiny background but won't reveal what that destiny is, while five or more successes will reveal if the target will die a natural death, what form that death will take, etc. The rote is Coincidental. Atropos, Entropy 1 Life 1: By tapping this rote and examining an individual, Jack is able to determine the fate of the target and the length of his lifespan. Atropos will also reveal the presence of any illness or defect in genes that could be passed on to children, etc. Coincidental. Threads- Entropy 1, Coincidental: This rote was taught to Jack by his mentor Romana. By making use of this rote Jack is able to determine what the next immediate choice of action by the target will be. With each success scored Jack is able to see a possible resolution to the situation. If he scores a 10, that particular response is likeliest of all to be the most probable, allowing Jack to act to counter the action before it's even begun. This rote is Coincidental. Analyze Technique, Entropy 1 Mind 1: Taught to Jack by Pandora, this Coincidental rote allows Jack to glean information about the target's fighting style. The more successes Jack scores the greater the information he discovers. One success will tell hm what hand-to-hand style the target uses while 5+ successes will reveal fighting style, the presence of any military training, the name of the target's instructor, and so on. Luck of The Draw, Entropy 2: With this rote Jack is able to ensure he wins at games of chance. He can purchase a lottery scratcher that wins $5000, get dealt a Straight Flush in Poker, etc. This rote is Coincidental. Mishap, Entropy 2: By making use of this rote, Jack is able to cause a moment of immeasurable bad luck to befall the target. The target might trip and break his leg, a car jumps the curb and hits the target, a gun may jam or misfire, etc. Coincidental. Freudian Slip, Entropy 2 Mind 2: By using this rote, Jack is able to compel the target to abruptly blurt out any crime, wrongdoing, or carefully guarded secret. Coincidental Lucky Shot, Entropy 2: Used in conjunction with a firearm, Jack simply alters fate to ensure his shot hits his target in the most vulnerable area, and is usually Lethal damage. Each success rolled adds 1 level of Lethal damage to the target. For instance, Jack is exchanging gunfire with a Syndicate Man in Black. He taps this rote, then rolls firearms + Dexterity and scores 4 successes. Then he rolls his Arete and gets three successes. The total damage the MIB takes is 7 Health Levels of damage. The MIB's funeral will be touching. Black Dagger, Entropy 2 Life 1: Taught to Jack by Romana as one of the most ancient Euthanatos rotes, the magick requires taking a knife or dagger and coating the blade in a particular bodily liquid: vitreous humor, heart blood, or semen. When thrown at a target the knife seeks out the corresponding area of the body ( the Life effect) and is usually fatal. The Entropy effect ensures the target takes double damage when the knife hits. Because there is no apparent pocus involved, the rote is Coincidental. Impossible Shot, Entropy 2: Coincidental. This rote ensures that seeming impossible firearms shots Jack takes: shooting a rope in half, ricocheting a bullet off a wall to hit a concealed target, etc. have a greater change of hitting the target being aimed at. In the case of living beings, each success scored lowers their Dodge dice pool by 1. Slay the Machine: Entropy 3: Coincidental: Taught by Dame Samantha. One of the classic Euthanatos Tradition rotes, this spell causes machines to break down. Engines suddenly seize or lose power, computers flash the blue screen of death, Cell phones abruptly lose battery power, etc. Obfuscate, Entropy 3 Mind 3: Coincidental. By using this rote Jack is able to erect a protective shield of 'statis' in a room ar area that prevents any attempts of magickal detection or listening in. The Mind effect protects Jack and his allies from having their minds or emotions read whilst the entropy effect creates a barrier against mystical intrusion. For each success rolled, the spy loses one success on Perception and accompanying skills. Life Turning of The Wheel Life 1, Coincidental: Allows Jack to sense someone's status on the Karmic Wheel. He can accurately identify gender, age, overall lvl of health, and the presence of any diseases, physical illnesses, or injuries. Presence Sense Life 1 Mind 1: Coincidental. By tapping this rote, Jack immediately becomes aware of how many sentient minds are occupying an area, very useful for detecting eavesdroppers and spies. By increasing the rank of Mind to 3, Jack will also be able to sense the thoughts and emotions of those "extra" minds. Each success rolled detects on hidden person. Aura of Entropy, Life 2: It is said that wherever a Euthanatos goes Death follows. This rote epitomizes that old saying. Any life form of insect size or smaller instantly dies when entering the ten food radius this rote puts up around Jack. While the rote will not be able to effect anything larger than a rat it does cause an eerie feeling: Cats hiss and arch, dogs slink away growling, and people get a sensation of deep foreboding as if something bad is about to happen. Coincidental. Mind Vibes, Mind 1: Coincidental: Jack is able to feel the resonance of an area as either good or bad. He won't know why the area feels positive or negative, only that it does. Sense Emotion: Mind 1: Coincidental: Jack is able to accurately identify the immediate surface emotion of his target: Fear, anger, joy, etc. Mind's Touch: Mind 1, Coincidental: Jack is able to hear the immediate surface thoughts of his target. It doesn't allow for analyzing of deep memories or complex thoughts, just the immediate surface thought: I'm hungry, this guy's weird, etc. Authority Figure, Mind 2: Coincidental. By making use of this rote when questioning someone and displaying his P.I. credentials Jack fills the target with such a feeling of dread and anxiety that the target is compelled to answer any and all questions put to him honestly and truthfully. Targets can resist by making a willpower roll vs. a Difficulty (Diff) of 8. Rage, Mind 2: This Coincidental rote was taught to Jack by Pandora. When confronted by an enemy or group pof enemies, this rote fills them with so much blind fury that they attack bare-handed, giving no thought to skill or defense. Against a group, the rote forces each participant to attack one at a time. The effect can be resisted with a Willpower roll vs Diff 8. Morale Speech, Mind 2: Coincidental. By giving his team mates a rousing pep talk and tapping this rote, Jack is able to inspire them to heroism and bravery. Each success rolled lowers the Diff of an ally's Willpower for the purpose of overcoming fear and intimidation, Mind assaults, and self-doubt. Jedi Mind Trick, Mind 2: A rote taught to Jack by Romana and Coincidental. Jack compels the target to see things his way. It isn't mind control per se, but does sway the target to agreeing with Jack's opinion. "These aren't the droids you're looking for..." Obedience: Mind 2: Coincidental. Jack can issue a single one word command that the target will be compelled to obey. Taught by Romana. Confundus Charm: Mind 2 + Entropy 2: Coincidental: Taught by Romana and named as a tribute to her favorite series of novels. The rote inflicts a viscious confusion on the target, causing him to spend as many turns as successes trying to figure out what's going on and what he should be doing. Compel The Truth, Mind 3: By utilizing this Coincidental rote, Jack is able to compel the target of his questioning to answer with perfect truth and honesty as the target understands and believes it. The target can resist with a Willpower roll with a difficulty of 8.